


Gaven

by Bewa, Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Best buds [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: "Spenning", BioingeniørIsak, Elektriker-sprekk, ElektrikerEven, Fluff, Gave - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mens vi venter på jul, Pinlig, overraskelse
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Førjulstiden blir ikke helt som planlagt når Eskild tropper opp med en "gave" til Isak (og Even), eller er gaven til Even (og Isak)??
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Best buds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266281
Comments: 124
Kudos: 79





	1. Perfekt for Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi klarer ikke helt å slippe "Best Buds"-universet vårt, så nå får dere en adventsfic fra oss.
> 
> Det er lenge siden vi startet å drodle om denne. I løpet av prosessen har vi hatt det utrolig morsomt, og selv om ikke alt vi har chattet om er med i ficen - og det skal nok alle være glad for - så har det blitt en firekapitlers historie. Når vi nærmet oss desember, slo tanken oss at historien jo passer - om ikke perfekt, så godt nok - til å være en adventsfic. Så da ble det det.
> 
> Historien starter litt før desember, og vi får glimt av hva som skjer i julemåneden i løpet av fire kapitler, posting hver søndag.
> 
> Håper mange har lyst til å være med på turen!

Isak stirrer på Eskild, på det Eskild holder opp foran ham, på Eskild igjen. Han vet verken hva han skal si eller gjøre. Om han skal le høyt og lenge, om han skal kaste både Eskild og den _tingen_ ut av døren så fort som bare faen, eller om han skal ta den fra Eskild, brenne den, skylle den ned i do eller noe. Kanskje ikke i do, da blir det tette rør i hele blokken, men flammer funker fett for å slette spor. 

“Er den ikke fin da?” Stemmen til Eskild drar ham ut av sitt eget tankespinn og Isak ser at Eskild lar fingrene gli over den. 

Isak krøller ansiktet sammen til en grimase. “Fin? Du kødder nå?”

“Neeei?” Eskild holder den svarte greien opp foran ham igjen.

“Det der er noe av det styggeste, mest usexy og absurde jeg noen gang har sett.”

“Men den kommer til å passe perfekt for Even, og dermed deg da.” Eskild holder den fram igjen. Isak er ikke sikker på om han vil ta i den en gang. “Den er jo mest til Even, du kan jo gi ham den i julegave? For det kommer jo deg til gode også.”

“Det er lenge til jul, bare november enda.” Isak rister på hodet og blir egentlig litt irritert. “Og hvordan i all verden kan den komme meg til gode?”

“Det skjønner du vel?” Eskild sukker, putter _tingen_ tilbake i posen sin, og legger posen i bæreposen. “Men du får den av meg, og du får vise den til Even ved en passende anledning! Jeg må stikke. Johan venter.”

“Johan?” Isak tar ubevisst tak i posen som Eskild rekker mot ham. 

“Ja? Johan! Sekretæren til Even og alle de kjekke elektrikerne. Vi skal på date.” Eskild smiler bredere enn Isak har sett ham gjøre på lenge. Det gnistrer i øynene hans. 

“Skal du på date med Johan?” Sttemmen er først full av vantro, så han skifter raskt stemmeleie til oppriktig glede for Eskilds skyld. “Gratulerer Eskild! Jammen på tide!”

“DET er jeg helt enig i! Nå er det bare å krysse fingrene, men ikke beina. Kanskje jeg har kjæreste denne julen, Isak! Det hadde vært noe.” Eskild ler av seg selv, og Isak må trekke på smilebåndet han også. “Men vi ses Isak. Hils Even da!” Eskild snur på hælene og Isak blir stående helt stille i gangen, ser på tomrommet Eskild etterlot seg foran ham, døren er fortsatt åpen og ekkoet av Eskilds raske trinn ned trappen når opp til ham. 

Det gjør en annen lyd også. 

Lyden av døren der nede som blir åpnet, og en mørk, velkjent stemme som hilser blidt på Eskild. 

Isak blir brått oppmerksom på posen han har i hånden. 

Faen. 

Even må ikke se den. 

Ikke i villeste helvete om Even skal få se verken posen eller innholdet. Det er bare helt uaktuelt, for han kommer helt sikkert til å like den tingen som er pakket inn i to lag med plastikk, kommer helt sikkert til å ville bruke den også. 

Isak snurrer rundt seg selv et par ganger, vet at han ikke har lang tid på seg for å gjemme den, for Even er som regel ganske raskt opp trappene når han kommer så sent hjem fra jobb.

Han løper kjapt inn på badet, gjemmer posen bak stabelen med rene håndklær i skapet. Det er ikke akkurat som at Even kikker i det skapet veldig ofte, i allefall ikke bak håndklærne. 

Lyden av utgangsdøren som lukker seg kommer inn på badet og han hører Evens stemme i døren.”Halla? Isak?”

“Er på badet.” Isak svarer med det han mener er normal stemme. 

“Utgangsdøren sto åpen jo!” Evens skritt kommer mot badet og Isak går mot døren for å møte ham. 

“Jah, Eskild var innom. Han stakk like før du kom, jeg hørte stemmen din i trappen og gadd ikke lukke.” Isak tror han klarer å holde masken. 

“Jeg snakket så vidt med ham. Han skulle på date!”

“Jeg vet.” Isak tar et skritt nærmere Even. Må bare ha en klem, roe seg litt, så han legger armene rundt nakken til Even og drar ham inntil seg. “Med Johan liksom.”

Even ler kort mens armene hans legger seg rundt livet hans. “Med Johan. Tror de kommer til å finne tonen lett jeg.”

“Håper det. For Eskilds skyld. Og kanskje han endelig kan finne på noe annet enn å renne ned dørene her?” Isak sukker litt oppgitt når han legger nesen inn i halsgropen til Even. Snuser inn lukten av ham etter endt arbeidsdag, litt svett lukt, men likevel den deiligste Isak vet.

“Nå er du urettferdig mot Eskild.” Even trekker seg raskt tilbake, legger hendene på kinnen hans og gir ham et kyss. “Eskild er snill og grei, litt mye av og til, men ingenting vondt i ham!” Enda et kyss. “Jeg må bare dusje før vi spiser.”

“Jada. Eskild er god, jeg vet det. Det er bare…..” Isak stopper, han kan ikke fortelle om det Eskild kom med, han må få kastet den så fort han bare kan. “...nei, glem det. Gå og dusj du. Maten er snart klar.”

Even nikker, snur seg, og går inn på badet. 

Isak hører dusjen bli skrudd på, og tenker et øyeblikk at det kanskje ikke var det beste gjemmestedet han valgte, bak håndklærne. Men Even har jo sitt håndkle hengende på knaggen, så det burde gå bra for i dag. Men i morgen, da må Isak huske å fjerne posen - med innhold - fra bakerst i skapet. 

*

Han glemmer posen. 

Helt til han husker den igjen.

Og ikke av seg selv, men fordi Even finner den. 

Selvfølgelig. 

Det er den første fredagskvelden i desember, bare en drøy uke etter Eskild etterlot Isak med en pose med noe han ikke ville ha i hånden. Isak sitter i sofaen og venter på at Even skal komme så de kan se film.

“Isak?” 

Even er på badet, og Isak hører ham gjenta navnet hans med litt høyere stemme.. 

“Isak? Hva er….” stemmen er full av latter og Isak skjønner ingenting først, før Even kommer ut i stuen og stiller seg rett foran ham. “Hva i all verden er dette?”

“Hæ?” Isak svarer uten å se på Even, men når han snur seg og ser opp på ham, kjenner han suget i magen, den veldig ekle følelsen av _pokker, den hadde jeg glemt, du skulle ikke se den,_ ruller rundt i magen, hjertet skyter fart og pumper hardt og det prikker i både hender og føtter. “Åh. Den.”

“Skulle jeg ikke se den, kanskje? Er det julegaven fra deg?”

“Ehm, nei.” Isak reiser seg halvveis opp i sofaen, rister energisk på hodet. “Nei til begge deler.”

“Da kan jeg prøve den?” Even ser på ham, Isak ser i øynene til Even at han koser seg. At han syns dette er kjempemorsomt, og Isak vet jo det, at det å terge ham, eller vippe ham av pinnen, er noe Even bare digger, og at han nå klarer det, det er nok skikkelig gøy. 

For Even. 

Ikke for Isak, så han rister på hodet. “Du trenger ikke det, Even. Virkelig ikke. Den skal kastes. Jeg skulle kastet den for lenge siden.”

“For lenge siden? Har du hatt den lenge? Uten å si fra?” Even setter opp et ansikt som overdriver overraskelsen stort, og Isak må nesten le. Men bare nesten. 

Han reiser seg opp fra sofaen, tar to skritt mot Even.”Ja, ikke så lenge siden, men Eskild kom med…..” Isak avbryter seg selv, og ser øyene til Even vide seg ytterligere ut og han trekker pusten, legger hånden sin på hjertet sitt og legger hodet bakover i det han utbryter.

“Så Eskild visste om denne godbiten, men ikke jeg? Isak?” Tonen i stemmen er så overdrevent fornærmet at Isak bare blir oppgitt. 

“Even? Skjerp deg. Bare kast den. Fjern den. Helst burde den brennes.” Isak griper etter posen, men Even er raskere, drar den bort fra ham og tar et skritt bakover så han er utenfor Isaks rekkevidde. 

Han ser på Isak, ser opp i posen han har i hånden før han ser på Isak igjen. Et skjevt smil kryper opp i munnviken hans og så tverrsnur han mens han snakker over skulderen. “Jeg prøver den jeg. På soverommet. Du får komme og se på om du vil. Og tør.” Han lukker døren bak seg. 

Isak setter seg ned på salongbordet, reiser seg opp, setter seg ned og reiser seg opp igjen. Begynner å tråkke rundt på gulvet i stuen. 

Tenk om Even faktisk har tenkt å prøve den. Om han faktisk kler av seg akkurat nå. Om han har tatt av seg både bukse og t-skjorte, om han akkurat nå står i den stramme, blå bokseren som Isak så ham ta på seg på morgenen. Han trekker pusten raskt, for akkurat i den blå bokseren vil Isak gjerne se Even i sånn omtrent hele tiden. 

Tankene hans fortsetter å være på soverommet. Har Even pakket den ut? Holder han den i hånden nå? Glir fingrene hans over den? Isak klarer ikke å la være, han reiser seg igjen og går mot soverommet. Trekker pusten dypt før han presser dørhåndtaket ned og skyver døren sakte opp. 

  
  


“Even?” 

Han går inn, men løfter ikke blikket for å se seg rundt, verken i sengen eller i rommet. Han ser bare i gulvet. Ser litt av buksen til Even som ligger på gulvet, ser halvparten av en t-skjorte oppå den, tankene strømmer raskt gjennom hodet hans før stemmen til Even avbryter dem. 

“Se da!” 

Isak ser opp, og er slett ikke forberedt på det synet som møter ham. 

Også begynner han å le. 

For det synet som møter ham når han ser på Even er ikke noe annet enn å le av. 

_Plagget_ han har tredd på seg, ser ved første øyekast ut som en t-skjorte, om man ser bare overkroppen. En lang, vid t-skjorte som henger langt ned på lårene. Men klaffen som går fra ryggen, mellom beina og festes foran på t-skjorten gjør hele plagget til noe av det grelleste og mest usexy, hysterisk morsomme Isak noensinne har sett. Den som Even har på seg er helt tydelig for stor for ham, for klaffen henger løst mellom beina, kanten på det som er t-skjortedelen rekker godt nedenfor der bokseren pleier å gå.

Isak gløtter opp på Even og ser at han ler også. “Ikke imponert?”

Isak trekker pusten i små hikst og klarer så vidt å presse ut “ikke i det hele tatt.” Han må sette seg ned på sengekanten, kjenner at det kommer til å gjøre vondt i magen snart om han ikke slutter å le, så han tar et dypt pust, prøver å snakke vanlig. “Byggbody er kanskje praktisk, men det ser jo helt latterlig ut!”

“Slipper elektrikersprekken på jobb da!” Even snur seg rundt og Isak får sett herligheten bakfra. Det hjelper slett ikke, han begynner å le igjen. Klaffen som går fra linningen bak på t-skjorten og mellom beina på Even er bred, dekker hele rumpa, godt og vel, men langt fra stram og tettsittende som de blå bokserne han så for seg for noen minutter siden. Den er bare slapp og hengete, og med synet av t-skjortekanten hengende og slenge langt ned på lårene, begynner Isak å le igjen. 

“Det er jo meningen at man skal ha på bukse, mulig det ser bedre ut da.” Isak trekker pusten raskt før han fortsetter, “men tanken på at det plagget er under…” han bare rister på hodet. 

“Det er stretch i denne klaffen da.” Even drar klaffen oppover i det han snur seg og viser hvor stretchy den faktisk er, Isak følger bevegelsene i hånden hans, “slik at den ikke skal stramme eller krype langt inn i rumpa når jeg setter meg ned på huk eller på knærne” Even setter seg ned på huk og spretter opp igjen.

Isak ler fortsatt litt, og ser på Even. “Akkurat som det er noe du pleier å si nei til?”

“Hva da?” Even ser på ham,

“Å ha noe langt inni rumpa?” Isak prøver å ikke le, men klarer det ikke. Latteren bare triller ut av ham, og Even ler han også mens han tar et skritt mot ham.

Isak reiser seg, tar et skritt mot døren og skyter armene ut foran seg. “Ikke kom nærmere med den påkledningen der, det er så turnoff som det kan få blitt!”

“Å jasså?” Even kommer enda nærmere, smilet leker over leppene hans når han tar tak i hendene til Isak, holder dem fast, før han presser dem bakover, holder dem fast på ryggen hans mens han skyver Isak mot døren så den lukkes. Leppene til Even er helt nærme hans når Even hvisker hest. “Sier du at jeg er turnoff?” 

Knærne til Isak skjelver litt, han prøver å slippe løs fra Evens jerngrep, men vet i grunn at det er et håpløst prosjekt. Even er sterkere enn ham, ingen vits i å kjempe, så han gjør det eneste han har mulighet til, legger leppene sine mot Evens og kysser ham. “DU er ikke turnoff, kommer aldri til å bli,” Isak kysser ham dypere, presser seg mot ham, mens han mumler inn i kysset, “men den tingen du har på deg, den er sykt turnoff. Jeg stemmer for å brenne den.”

Kysset har den effekten Isak håpet på. Grepet rundt håndleddene løsner, og han kan igjen beveger armene. I raske bevegelser klarer han å få tak i linningen på byggbodyen til Even og røsker i den. Borrelåsen rives opp og varmen skyller gjennom Isak når han oppdager at Even ikke har den blå bokseren under, og at han slett ikke er uberørt av praten de har. 

“DU er i allefall ikke turnoff:” Leppene til Even leter grådig etter hans, og Isak møter ham mens hendene glir under det svarte bomullsstoffet, skyver byggbodyen opp over overkroppen til Even, trekker den over hodet hans i et kjapt rykk og kaster den fra seg.

“Sånn.” Isak lener seg litt tilbake, ser på ansiktet til Even, øynene hans mer mørke, leppene røde, lett adskilte, og kinnene hektisk rosa. “Nå er vi der vi skal være. Nå snakker vi turn ON igjen.”

“Urettferdig.” Even trekker ham inntil seg igjen, drar i t-skjorten hans, prøver å få den av.

“Syns jeg ikke.” Isak ler inn mot halsen hans, kysser den lett med bare lepper, før han suger tak i øreflippen. “Det må såpass til for å veie opp for det jeg måtte se på i sted.”

“Var det så ille?” Even legger hodet litt på skrå så Isak kan komme bedre til. 

“Mm.” Isak mumler mot øret og halsen hans, kysser seg ned mot kragebeinet, suger et lite merke der, mens hendene glir over ryggen, ned over rumpa, og to fingre finner veien mellom rumpeballene. Han stryker forsiktig. “Var det forresten oppi her du ikke ville ha noe?”

Even svarer med et dypt sukk og et stønn når Isak presser en pekefinger lengre ned og finner åpningen og trykker lett mot den. 

“Ikke noe annet enn deg.” Even klemmer seg inntil ham, rugger hoftene mot ham og stønner lavt en gang til. 

Lyden av ringeklokken skjærer gjennom rommet, og de blir stående helt stille et lite øyeblikk. 

“Drit i det.” Isak trekker pusten og fortsetter å kysse Evens hals mens pekefingeren hans beveger seg varsomt rundt i bittesmå bevegelser.

“Mm….” Even sukker, og hendene hans tar tak i linningen i joggebuksen til Isak og skyver den ned. Den faller ned til knærne i det de hører ropet. 

“Johoooo? Even? Isak? Er dere hjemme? Døren var åpen!”

“Men faen da!” Isak banner halvhøyt for seg selv, bøyer seg ned og drar på seg buksen. “Eskild! Helvete, hvorfor er ikke døren låst?” Han stirrer på Even.

“Du kom hjem sist.” Even stirrer tilbake, ansiktet er rødt, øynene mørkeblå, nesten svarte og pusten hans går raskt. 

Isak tar et skritt tilbake, ser på den lange, sterke, sexy, nakne kroppen foran ham, rødflammet ansikt, håret til alle kanter og på toppen av det hele en boner som gjør hele ham nesten til gele. “Du blir her, jeg tar meg av Eskild!” 

“Du kan ikke gå ut til Eskild sånn!” Even ser på ham, peker mot den alt for tydelge bulen i joggebuksen. 

“Hallo? Isak? Even?” Eskilds stemme er utålmodig, stemmeleiet har gått opp et hakk, og han må svare. 

“Jada! Jeg kommer. Må kle på meg. Bare vent litt!”

Han prøver å tenke på alt mulig som er turnoff, alt fra labprøver til sur kjøkkenklut, hår i dusjsluket, til og med byggbodyen som ligger helt borte ved veggen og ler av ham. Men ingenting hjelper når Even står foran ham og småfniser. 

“Kan du slutte?” Isak ser på ham, prøver å være streng. 

“Med hva da?” Even lar hånden sin gli nedover sin egen mage, gliser mot ham, og Isak stønner oppgitt. 

“Med det der. Slutt å stå der og være så jævlig deilig!”

“Sorry da. I sted var jeg turnoff, så jeg er jo bare kjempehappy for at det har gått over.” Han griper rundt seg selv og beveger hånden langsomt. 

Isak må snu seg bort. Prøver igjen å tenke på alt mulig som kan roe bankingen mellom sine egne ben. 

“Isak?” Stemmen til Eskild har kommet nærmere soveromsdøren og Isak sukker. 

“Jada, jeg kommer, jeg kommer!” 

Han får bare prøve å gjøre det beste ut av det. Han napper til seg en av Evens utvaskede hettegensere, den største han vet de har, og drar den over hodet. Den går halvveis ned på lårene, og skjuler i allefall en del. 

Håper han. 

Han åpner døren, gløtter tilbake på Even som legger seg til rette på sengen med et dovent glis, den ene hånden bak hodet og den andre hånden på vei ned over magen, mens øynene stirrer på ham. 

Faen. 

Isak svelger og går ut i stuen. 

  
  
  


“Der er du jo!” Eskilds glade stemme møter ham, og ved sofaen deres står en mann. “Jeg måtte bare komme over med Johan, så du fikk hilse på ham.”

“Ehm, Eskild. Jeg HAR hilst på Johan før. Hei Johan!” Isak løfter hånden og nikker. 

“Jaja, men du har ikke hilst på Johan, **_kjæresten min,_** før.” Ansiktet til Eskild stråler av glede når han setter seg ned i sofaen, drar Johan ned til seg og legger armen rundt skulderen hans. Johan lener seg inn mot ham og de kysser. 

Isak ser i taket, på gulvet, på sofaputene, og har tankene en kjapp tur innom soverommet hos Even, før han drar seg tilbake til stuen. Han har lyst til å gi Eskild en lekse om at han ikke bare kan gå rett inn selv om døren ikke er låst, men syns ikke det passer seg akkurat nå, når han presenterer kjæresten sin. Det er liksom ikke dagligdags at Eskild betegner en annen mann som kjæreste. Tidligere har de fleste forbindelser vært rimelig flyktige og onenight-preget. 

“Gratulerer!” Isak jobber hardt for å få det til å høres hjertelig ut, for han mener det jo. “Kult….” Han skal til å si noe mer men Eskild avbryter ham. 

“Ja, ikke sant!” Eskild smiler større enn han har gjort på lenge. “Johan er bare så god altså!” Isak ser rødmen i kinnene til Johan når Eskild fortsetter. “Perfekt for meg. Er Even hjemme eller?”

“Eh.. nei.” Isak håper at Even holder seg helt i ro der han er, ikke lager en eneste lyd. “Han eh…”

“Ja, det spiller egentlig ingen rolle, men jeg lurte bare på om du har vist ham den byggbodyen?” Eskild gløtter bort på Johan som smiler litt rart. 

“Nei.” Isak svarer kontant, tredje løgnen på under et kvarter. Det går lettere for hver gang. 

“Det burde du.” Johan skyter inn. 

“Å?” Isak ser fra den ene til den andre. “Hva…. hvorfor.. hæ?”

“Ja, altså,” Johan setter seg litt opp, “du skjønner sjefen, din svigerfar, har bestilt byggbodyer til alle i firmaet. Med firmalogo og greier. Tenkte egentlig jeg bare skulle høre med Even hva han syns om den. Men da har han ikke prøvd den da?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Du kødder?” 

“Nei.” Han rister bestemt på hodet. “Det var en sak i media her for noen dager siden, der en trikker eller rørlegger eller noe hadde fått klage fra en kunde på synlig rumpesprekk. Det hadde visst blitt en diger sak av det. Og nå er sjefen dritredd for at vi skal få klager, så derfor blir det byggbodyer på alle som er ute og monterer.”

Isak rister på hodet. Inne i hodet hans ropes det _nei, nei, nei_ , men han får kremtet fram et “okey” til de to som sitter i sofaen og bare gliser. 

Han må få dem ut. 

Nå liksom. 

“Men dere, jeg skal egentlig avgårde en tur jeg. Må fikse noe på jobben. Det haster. Hilsen Sana.” Han griper jakken som henger på knaggen. 

Eskild ser på ham. “Det er fredag, Isak.”

“Ja? Noen ganger må ting fikses med en gang, selv om det er fredag.” Isak snurrer rundt seg selv og finner skoene i gangen. “Kødder ikke med Sana liksom.”

“Neinei, whatever!” Eskild slenger hendene i været og rister på hodet når både han og Johan omsider reiser seg fra sofaen. “Vi skal uansett gå vi, vi skal jo ut og spise. I samme retning som deg, faktisk. Da kan vi jo ta følge.”

“Jah…” Isak aner ikke hva han skal si. I løpet av et kvarter og fire løgner er han plutselig stucked med Johan og Eskild på trikken. Må på jobb til og med. Mens Even ligger naken på senga med boner og venter på ham. 

Han slipper ut et stønn. 

“Isak? Går det bra?” 

“Jada.” Isak hekter nøklene sine ned fra knaggen. “Bare litt vondt i magen i dag.” 

Løgn nummer fem. 

Han må slutte å prate. 

“Uff da..” Johan legger hånden på skulderen hans. “Du ser faktisk ikke helt bra ut.”

“Joda, det går over. Bare spiste noe jeg ikke tåler så godt til lunsj i dag. Det går bra altså.”

Løgn nummer seks. 

  
  


De kommer seg ut på gaten og er på vei mot trikkestoppet når det vibrere i lommen på joggebuksen, og ringelyden sprer seg raskt mellom dem. Heldigvis at han var bevisst nok htil å ta med seg mobilen! Han ører på lyden at det er Even som ringer og drar telefonen opp fra lommen.

Eskild bråstopper og ser på ham. “Hva? _Elektrisk_ ? Har du _Elektrisk_ som ringelyd Isak?” Ansiktet hans sprekker opp og han ler med hele seg. 

Isak bare ser på ham, himler med øynene. “Ja, tenk! Det er Even, jeg må ta den.” Han nikker mot telefonen og sakker farten så de to andre får et litt forsprang, og han kan slippe flere kommentarer fra Eskild. 

**_“Halla!”_ **

_“Gikk du? Hva skjer? Isak! Du må komme tilbake, jeg… åh…..”_

Evens stønn får det til å krible i magen igjen. Det setter fart på pulsen, men han må bare holde maska. 

**_“Jeg må på jobben og hente noen dokumenter, så jeg er nok ikke hjemme når du kommer fra jobb.”_ **

Han ser Eskilds ører stå på stilker der framme, så han har ingen mulighet til å si noe annet. 

_“Jobb? Er du klar over hva jeg gjør nå?”_

_“_ **_Er ikke sikker på om jeg vil vite det.”_ **

Isak svelger, ser igjen for seg Even på sengen. Han er sikker på at Even tar på seg selv akkurat nå, hører pusten hans tydelig, og det begynner å krible mellom beina igjen når han ser for seg hånden til Even som langsomt beveger seg over pikken, kanskje over ballene, kanskje han til og med…

Han må stoppe, kan ikke tenke mer. Trekker pusten raskt og fortsetter å prate.

**_“Men jeg var så heldig at jeg møtte Eskild og Johan, så jeg får selskap på trikken. Digg å slippe å være alene!”_ **

Han håper av hele seg at Even tar hintet, og han gjør det, for han ler kort før han blir alvorlig igjen.

_“Fett da! Selskap på trikken og greier. Men du! Helt seriøst. Du må komme hjem. Ellers må jeg gjøre noe selv.”_

**_“Du våger ikke. Hvordan skal jeg komme meg unna?”_ **

Isak hvisker det siste så Eskild og Johan ikke skal høre ham.

_“Når trikken kommer, si du har glemt noe. Please.”_

**_“Hva da?”_ **

_“Kodebrikken?”_

**_“Even, du er et geni!”_ **

_“Jaja, et geni med boner. Jeg klarer snart ikke mer. Har ligget her å tenkt på deg siden du gikk ut. Jeg vil ha deg Isak. Jeg må ha deg her. Nå liksom.”_

Den desperate, stemmen til Even får det til å koke i ham, og han må knipe beina sammen. Hesheten i stemmen til Even, pusten han hører gjennom telefonen og minnet av ham fra i sted, sender alt blodet i rakettfart sørover, og han er nesten tilbake til utgangspunktet han gikk ut av soverommet med for snart tjue minutter siden. Han trekker pusten kjapt, mumler.

**_“Jeg kommer hjem.”_ **

Han gløtter bort mot trikkestoppet, er ganske sikker på at de ikke kan høre ham, men likevel hvisker han. 

**_“Jeg står ved trikkestoppen. Med DEN boneren....”_ **

Even ler. _“Bare kjapp deg, please!”_

Isak avslutter samtalen og går langsomt mot Eskild og Johan i det trikken kommer. Når han ser dem gå på, klapper han seg kjapt på alle lommene. Han roper til Eskild at han har glemt kodebrikken for å komme inn på jobben, at han må hjem og hente den, og at de må kose seg på date. Eskild nikker og rister på hodet av ham, gir ham et blikk som Isak ikke trenger å bruke mye energi for å tolke. Det blikket, det betyr at han er avslørt. 

Så innmari. 

Men akkurat nå driter han i det. Han tverrsnur, og løper hjemover. Han tar trappene tre steg i gangen, river opp døra inn til leiligheten, kommer seg inn og smeller den igjen bak seg.

Og låser den.

Ikke faen om de skal bli forstyrret igjen. 

På vei gjennom stuen drar han av seg hettegenseren til Even, skyver joggebuksen ned og tråkker ut av den i det han åpner døren til soverommet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byggbodyer eksisterer faktisk helt på ekte, om noen tvilte på det.
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen en liten kommentar, da blir vi veldig glade! ❤


	2. Spenning uten sprekk

Synet som møter ham innenfor døren gjør at han stanser, og han kjenner smilet bre seg. Pusten stopper litt før han slipper den ut, tar noen lange steg inn i rommet, og stiller seg ved sengekanten. “Faen, vet du hvor deilig du er? Og vet du hvor jævlig det var å måtte gå i sted?”

Even heiser seg opp på albuene, ser på ham, øynene er mørke, smilet ligger og lurer i munnviken der han ligger oppå dynene, fortsatt naken, fortsatt helt klar. “Ikke så lett å ligge her og vente heller. Vurderte et øyeblikk å ta på meg den byggbodyen igjen.”

“Å faen, ikke snakk!” Isak vrenger t-skjorten over hodet, tråkker ut av bokseren og setter kneet i sengen, like ved beina til Even. “Trodde seriøst jeg skulle klikke av det Johan sa i sted.” Isak strekker seg over Even for å kysse ham. “Men det skal jeg fortelle deg etterpå.”

“Nei?” Even vrir hodet til siden og ser på ham. “Hva sa Johan?”

“Drit i det nå.” Isak jakter på leppene hans, og treffer dem. “Etterpå.”

Han setter seg på knærne mellom beina til Even og stryker ham over magen og brystkassen, ned langs sidene før hendene nesten møtes når de glir over hoftene og inn mot skrittet. Even stønner, hoftene hans beveger seg ivrig mot Isak og Isak smiler. Hadde det vært en annen dag, kunne han ertet ham mer, fått ham nesten gal av lyst, holdt ham helt på kanten ved bare å berøre, stryke, kysse og slikke, men ikke i dag, i dag er ikke en sånn dag.

Isak bøyer seg fram igjen og kysser ham mens han gnir seg mot ham. Sukkene til Even blandes med stønn, og han mumler. “Er du klar over hvor jævlig det var å ventet. Det kjennes ut som en halv evighet og litt til.”

“Mm, jeg vet. Men ettersom du ikke vil ha noe oppi rumpa di, så vet jeg ikke helt hvordan vi skal få det til altså?” Isak klarer så vidt å holde seg alvorlig, men hører selv at latteren bobler i halsen. 

“Dust!” Even ler, drar ham inntil seg, hoftene beveger seg rytmisk mot hans og han kysser ham på halsen. 

Isak smelter inn mot munnen til Even, vrir litt på hodet så han kommer til akkurat det punktet under øret der det er deiligst at leppene og tungen hans treffer. Det punktet som sender kriblinger helt fra tærne og opp i issen. Isak hører at han selv stønner, kjenner kroppen sitre av forventning og kåthet. 

Når han trekker seg langsomt bort fra munnen til Even etterlater kyssene kalde spor på halsen og han heiser seg opp på strake armer over Even for å se på ham,før han setter seg opp på knærne og lar hendene gli over brystkassen, magen, hoftene, pungen, pikken og bakover. Even lukker øynene, løfter litt på hoftene og puster tungt, kveler et stønn. 

“Sånn?” Isak ser spørrende på ham. 

Even åpner øynene igjen, de er nesten svarte og han nikker. “Vil se deg.”

“Jeg og, se deg altså.”

“Men få opp farta, vær så sni...-hill…” Bønnen fra Even kveles i et stønn når Isaks pekefinger glir innmellom rumpeballene hans.

“Sikker?” Isak trekker hånden tilbake, smiler skjevt til ham når han strekker seg etter gliden på nattbordet og setter seg bak på hælene igjen. 

Even ser litt frustrert på ham. “Om du ikke kjapper deg, gjør jeg det sjøl.” Han griper rundt seg selv og Isak følger med hånden hans som glir langsomt over skaftet. 

Isak rister på hodet bøyer seg over ham og kysser ham. “Det skal du ihvertfall ikke.”

Stønnene fyller rommet, og Isak tenker i et flyktig øyeblikk at han er sjeleglad for at han vet at Eskild og Johan er på date. Akkurat nå hadde han ikke hatt noen mulighet til å dempe seg, for følelsene bare stormer rundt i ham. Pirringen fra tidligere, avbrytelsen, samtalen med Even på trikkeholdeplassen, hjemkomsten, alt har bygd seg langsomt opp og er nå i ferd med å få sin rettmessige utløsning.

Even ligger under ham med halvåpen munn og lukkede øyne. Isak ser nytelsen i ansiktet hans når han støter, vet at Even snart er der, kan se det på ham, kan kjenne det på bevegelsene. 

“Even, please, se på meg.” Isak bøyer litt i de strake armene han henger på, håndflatene presset ned i madrassen ved hodet til Even. Når Even slår opp øynene er det svart og blankt blikk som møter hans. Han løfter den ene armen og drar Isak ned mot seg, kysser ham hardt mens han puster tungt og det dirrer i leppene hans når Isak kjenner at han klemmer seg rundt ham. 

Isak klarer ikke holde sine egne øyne oppe enda han prøver. Han må knipe dem sammen når han kysser Even slurvete og hektisk og støter inn i ham den siste gangene og kommer mens et grovt og høylydt stønn fyller rommet. Albuene svikter og han synker ned mot Even og begraver nesen sin inn i halsgropen hans. 

*

“Isak?” 

Han hører stemmen like ved øret sitt, får et kyss i pannen før stemmen kommer en gang til. 

“Isak? Du må våkne. Pappa kommer innom om en times tid, jeg har fikset frokost.”

Isak kniper øynene sammen før han åpner dem, strekker seg etter Even, men han har allerede reist seg opp, så Isak får ikke tak i ham. 

“Ikke gå da.”

Even ler, bøyer seg over ham igjen og Isak drar ham ned i sengen til seg, klemmer ham inntil seg, kjenner at klærne hans er kalde, kinnet hans også, og fingrene som nå krøller seg inn i nakken hans kjennes som istapper. “Har du vært ute?”

“Mm.” Even har nesen sin ned i håret til Isak, og han får et kyss på hodet. “Jeg har vært ute og kjøpt ferske rundstykker. Du må stå opp.”

“Neeei.” Isak vrir seg rundt, drar dyna over hodet igjen og han hører Even le. 

“Jo!” Even drar av ham dynene, og den kalde soveromsluften treffer ham fra alle kanter, han grøsser. “Hvis du ikke står opp, tar jeg på meg byggbodyen og har den på i hele dag.”

Isak setter seg brått opp. “Nei.”

“Jo.” Even gliser. 

Han er oppe av sengen før Even får sagt noe mer, og Even gliser enda bredere. “Du burde jo ikke være så negativ til den byggbodyen da, det kom jo noe godt ut av den til slutt i går.” 

“DET var ikke byggbodyen sin fortjeneste.” Isak himler med øynene og kommer på hva Even sa litt tidligere. “Men kommer Jan hit nå? I dag?”

“Ja. Det var visst noe han måtte vise meg, noe han har bestilt.”

Isak stønner lavt, kommer på hva Johan fortalte i går. 

“Hva?” Eve ser på ham. 

“Nei, det var bare noe Johan fortalte i går, da du lå her inne og var fristende og deilig. Faren din har visst bestilt en haug med byggbodyer til firmaet. Var noe med noen som hadde vist for mye av rumpesprekken på jobb eller noe.” 

“Hæ?” Even begynner å le. “Har fatter’n bestilt byggbodyer. Oh My God!” Even begynner å le, sånn skikkelig. 

“Du har ingen grunn til å le. Ikke jeg heller. Om du skal gå rundt i sånne hver dag, blir det lite av det vi hadde i går fremover.”

“Eller mye?” Even hever øyenbrynene og griper tak i ham, legger armene rundt ham og klemmer seg inntil ham. 

“Var det ikke du som påstod i går at denne situasjonen var urettferdig?” Isak kikker ned på den fullt påkledde kroppen til Even og sin egen nakne, avslørende kropp. 

Hendene til Even stryker ned over rumpa hans. “Og var det ikke noen som sa at det ikke var det?”

“Må ha vært noen andre. Bli med i dusjen da?”

“Mm.” Even kysser ham før han griper tak i hånden hans og drar ham med seg inn på badet. 

  
  


De rekker å sette seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet, våte i håret, men anstendig påkledd før det ringer i dørtelefonen. Even reiser seg for å åpne mens Isak henter tallerken og bestikk til en til, i tilfelle svigerfar også har lyst på noe å spise. Han skyver adventsstaken lengre inn på bordet for å gjøre plass, og tenner fraværende det ene lyset de har startet å brenne. Det neste skal de tenne i morgen. 

Det tar ikke lang tid før Even og Jan kommer inn på kjøkkenet. 

“Hei Isak!”

“Hei. Vil du spise med oss?”

“Takk, men jeg har spist frokost for lenge siden jeg. Men en kaffekopp hadde vært godt.”

Even tar fram en kopp og skjenker kaffe, før begge setter seg ned. 

“Hva var det du skulle vise meg?” Even setter seg ned og ser spørrende på Jan. 

“Jo, nå skal du høre. Du skjønner det, her for en stund siden, leste jeg en artikkel i en avis, der en rørlegger hadde blitt sparket fordi han hadde vist den karakteristiske rørleggersprekken på jobb, en kunde var svært misfornøyd med det. Og ja, jeg vet jo at når vi kryper på gulvet og skrur stikkontakter, eller fester ledninger, så er det jo lett at buksa glir ned og t-skjorten glir opp.”

Isak kveler det han har lyst til å si, før han tar en ny bit av brødskiven og tygger metodisk på den. Teller til 20. Kikker på stjernen i vinduet, ser på snøen som laver ned utenfor vinduet og ønsker seg et helt annet sted akkurat nå. Kanskje på julemarkedet i Spikersuppa, selv om det er noe han hater mer enn alt annet. Han kan i allefall ikke se på Even, for han bare vet at Even sitter med ertende øyne og et lurt smil i ansiktet. 

“Også kom jeg over noe på nett da. Byggbody!” Jan løfter posen han har hatt i fanget, åpner den og drar ut et svart plagg. 

En byggbody med logoen til Bech Elektonikk på fronten. Når Jan snur den, ser Isak at det står noen bokstaver nederst på ryggen også. Han kvepper når han skjønner hva som står der, og begynner å le. 

Jan ser på ham, “Hva?”

“Syns bare den setningen på baksiden var litt festlig.” Isak ler fortsatt og Jan ler med ham. 

“Ja, var ikke den fin?”

“Hva da?” Even ser spørrende på dem begge, og Jan snur byggbodyen med baksiden mot Even så han kan se. 

“ _Bech Elektronikk, vi gir deg spenning uten sprekk._ ” Even leser høyt og begynner å le, kikker på Isak, som bare ser på ham, og Isak vet at Even vet hva han tenker. 

“Det er liksom en dobbelbetydning da.” Jan ser på dem begge. “Ingen elektrikersprekk og et løfte om at budsjettet ikke sprekker.”

“Tenkt lenge på den, pappa?” Even gløtter bort på Isak mens skuldrene hans rister, før han ser på Jan igjen. 

“Den er ikke min. Det var Johan som kom med forslaget, og det var visst kjæresten hans som hadde kommet på det.”

Isak stønner. 

Eskild. 

“Hva?” Jan ser spørrende på ham. 

“Nei, det var bare at Eskild og Johan var innom her i går. De skrøt noe innmari av den byggbodyen. Jeg er vel ikke like imponert kanskje.” Isak gløtter så vidt bort på Jan. 

“Hvorfor ikke?” 

“Neei…” Isak ser på Even som bare sitter og smiler. “...nei, det er jo ikke akkurat noe du forbinder med voksne folk da. Body liksom. Er ikke det sånn baby-greier?”

“Joda.” Jan nikker. “I utgangspunktet. Men det er jo unektelig praktisk da, slipper at t-skjorten glir opp når buksa glir ned liksom. Kunne gått for selebukser også.”

Isak svelger. “Eh, pest eller kolera?” 

“Ikke noen fan av selebukser heller?” Jan ser på ham og Even ser fortsatt ut som om han skal knekke sammen av latter. 

“Nei.” Isak rister på hodet. Ønsker veldig at denne samtalen skal ta slutt. 

Jan trekker på skuldrene. “Men byggbodyer blir det, på alle sammen. Fra mandag. Har kjøpt til alle, de ligger klare i garderoben på jobb.”

Isak sukker, og lener seg bakover. Han skjønner at slaget er tapt. Men må ikke like det for det. 

Mer rekker han ikke å tenke før det ringer på døren, og alle tre ser på hverandre.

Det blir Isak som reiser seg for å åpne, og utenfor døren står selvfølgelig Eskild. 

“Halla Isak! Hvordan går det?” Eskild kommer inn før Isak får sagt noen ting, og stiller seg midt i gangen og ser på ham. “Kom du deg på jobb og fikk hentet det du skulle til slutt i går eller?”

“Eh, jada. Når jeg fikk hentet kodebrikken, så gikk det fint.” Isak svelger, prøver fortvilet å huske alt han sa i går, så han ikke driter seg helt ut. 

“Fløy du dit da eller? Tok du taxi? Buss?” Eskild setter øynene i ham, og det lurer en faen i dem. Et sånt glimt som gjør at Isak bare vet at han er på skikkelig tynn is. Eller ikke noe is i det hele tatt. 

“Eh…. neei?” Isak prøver desperat å tenke hva som kan komme ut av munnen på Eskild nå, men han har faktisk ingen anelse. Pulsen stiger, og han kjenner at han blir svett i hendene. 

“Nei, for trikken tok du ikke. Johan syns så synd på deg, for at du måtte ta trikken alene, så vi gikk av. Sto og ventet på deg i en god stund, men du kom jo aldri. Jeg hadde jo luktet lunta allerede, men etter en stund innrømmet jo Johan at jeg hadde rett da.” Eskild virker faktisk sur, eller kanskje fornærmet eller irritert. Isak liker det ikke. Det er Eskild liksom, han liker ikke at Eskild er sur på ham. 

“Okey?” Isak må puste, han vil ikke gi bort noe informasjon om det som skjedde. For det er Even og hans greie. Ingen andres. Uansett hvor fornærmet eller sur Eskild faktisk er. 

“Ja? Even var hjemme han, da vi kom, var han ikke? Han var på soverommet hele tiden, jeg vedder på at vi avbrøt dere midt i et eller annet og du bare ville bli kvitt oss?”

Isak trekker pusten. Kjenner varmen stige oppover halsen, både fordi han blir litt flau over å ha blitt tatt på fersk gjerning i serieløgner, men også fordi Eskild blander seg inn i deres privatliv. “Vet du Eskild? Det har du faktisk ingenting med. Om det var sånn eller sånn, det kan du drite i!”

Eskild ser på ham, også begynner han å le. Sånn hjertelig som Eskild gjør, med hele ansiktet og hele seg. “Det er sant, Isak. Jeg skal drite i det. Det jeg egentlig skulle tipse deg om, var at du burde bytte ringetone.” Isak puster ut, Eskild er seg selv igjen og tar opp telefonen sin. Taster raskt på den, før han stapper den i lommen igjen. “Sjekk den jeg sendte deg. Den passer mye bedre enn _elektrisk_ , selv om Even er aldri så mye elektriker.” Eskild snur på hælene og går ut, lukker døren bak seg og Isak blir stående litt forvirret, litt lettet og litt frustrert igjen i gangen. 

Han henter telefonen sin på soverommet, sjekker meldingen fra Eskild, snapper først etter pusten før han begynner å le når han ser hvilken ringetone Eskild har sendt. 

_“Me So Horny.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer på första kapitlet! Vi kan konstatera att flera av er googlade byggbody - hoppas det inte avskräckte er från att vilja läsa vidare 😅
> 
> Lämna gärna en liten kommentar så blir vi väldigt glada!


	3. Kommando

Isak er i sånn halvdårlig humør når han går inn på laben mandag morgen. Ikke nok med at han ser for seg Even i en dritstygg byggbody, han har ikke fått svar på de prøvene han sendte inn før helgen, og han er satt opp på ekstra lang dag på torsdag, på grunn av kurs. 

Men det med byggbodyen er verst. 

Han liker liksom å kunne tenke på Even som strekker armene over hodet, synet av den stramme magen under t-skjorten, synet av hoftebeina som stikker opp over bukselinningen når buksa har seget litt ned. Isak har ingenting imot å se elektrikersprekken hans heller. 

Tvert imot.

Han sukker høyt i det Sana kommer inn på laben, og hun merker nok at det er noe. 

“Hva skjer Isak? Dårlig dag?”

“Jah.” Isak rister på hodet. “Har ikke fått analysesvarerne, og hva skjer med torsdag? Kurs liksom? Faen.”

“Det kurset fikk vi beskjed om tidlig i november, Isak.” Sana trekker på skuldrene. “Og du har vel annet å gjøre enn akkurat de prøvene?” Sana trekker på skuldrene. 

“Joda.” Isak sukker igjen. 

“Forresten, jeg møtte Eskild og den nye typen hans på fredag, han fortalte blant annet at Even og de skal få nye jobbantrekk. Du var visst ikke imponert.”

Det går kaldt og varmt nedover ryggen på Isak. Hva mer har Eskild fortalt? 

“Eh.. nei.” Isak ser på henne, vet ikke hvor mye hun vet, så han sier ikke mer. 

“Det virker jo praktisk da. Du må jo være enig i at rumpesprekker ikke akkurat er det festligste å se på. 

Isak trekker bare pusten, for han er jo ikke helt enig. “Men det var jo ikke det som var poenget da. Det er jo en body liksom, babyer bruker det. Ikke voksne menn. Og ikke kjæresten min. Det er ikke et plagg som….” Isak vet ikke helt hva han kan si. 

“Er turnon?” Sana ser på ham. 

Isak kjenner at han blir varm. Han er på vei inn i en samtale han helst ikke vil ha med andre enn Even, slett ikke med Sana, og mumler “noesånt” før han prøver å gjøre seg opptatt. 

“Det er vel ikke jobbantrekket som avgjør det vel.” Sana gir seg ikke. “Om du tenker at disse labfrakkene vi går med hver dag er det mest sexye Yousef vet, så tar du feil.”

Isak må le. Dette er Sana på et nytt nivå. “Kanskje ikke.” Han unnlater å si at han har rappet med seg en labfrakk hjem, og at akkurat den frakken har vært med på ting Sana nok ikke har tenkt på en gang. “Det går sikkert greit med….” han trekker pusten og blåser ordet ut, “byggbody.”

  
  


Irritasjonen glir litt av ham, og han klarer å konse om jobben. 

Helt til det plinger i telefonen en time etter lunsj.

Han ser det er melding fra Even og tenker at det sikkert er et eller annet om at han må jobbe overtid. 

Det er det slett ikke. 

Det er et bilde av Even i de nye jobbklærne. 

Og fy faen. 

Haka faller litt ned og øynene stirrer på skjermen. For bildet av Even i de nye jobbklærne er langt fra det han hadde forventet seg. 

Den svarte overdelen sitter tett inntil kroppen til Even, ikke som en tettsitende drakt, men så stram at den fremhever det som skal fremheves, nemlig magen, brystmusklene og overarmene til Even, og det beste av alt; man kan ikke se at det er noe mer under bukselinningen. Bukselinningen er forøvrig prydet med et nytt belte, og buksene sitter akkurat sånn som Isak liker at buksene sitter på Even. Og selv om Isak vet at den klaffen er der, at den går fra ryggen til Even, mellom beina og festes i linningen på t-skjorten foran, så gjør helhetsinntrykket sitt til at varmen kryper oppover halsen. 

Det popper inn en melding etter bildet, og det sender omtrent alt blodet rett syd.

_ “Den er faktisk skikkelig digg. Så digg at bokseren ble liggende igjen i skapet på jobben.” _

Isak svelger, lukker meldingen og stirrer tomt ut i luften. 

Faen, den byggbodyen der var noe helt annet enn den slaskete, hengende saken Even prøvde på fredag. Den gjør noe med Isak, bodyen og vissheten om at Even går uten bokser. Han kan levende se for seg hvordan stoffet spenner seg over rumpa til Even når han bøyer seg ned, eller hvordan det legger seg rundt pikken hans når han strekker hendene i været. Blodet fortsetter reisen nedover og Isak skifter sittestilling. Han åpner meldingen igjen og skriver tilbake til Even. 

**_“Fy faen Even, kommando på jobb. Jævlig hot. Jeg skal ikke si et stygt ord om byggbody mer. Ever. For den der var noe annet enn den du hadde på fredag. Jeg har boner....”_ **

Sana ser bort på ham. 

“Hva skjer?”

“Ingenting.” Isak svarer kjapt. “Bare Even som sender meg bilde av de nye jobbklærne.”

“Få se da?” Sana reiser seg.

“Nei!” Isak snur telefonen med skjermen ned, kan ikke risikere at hun ser meldingene også. 

“Nei?”

“Nei.” Han kniper beina sammen, puster så stille han kan og venter på svar fra Even. 

Og det kommer. 

_ “Isak, det der er ikke lov å skrive!” _

**_“Din feil! Du startet med å sende bilde, og skrive at du går uten bokser.”_ **

_ “Er det en greie for deg?” _

**_“At du går uten bokser?”_ **

**_“JA!”_ **

_ “God stretch i byggbodyen....” _

**_“Even du hjelper ikke akkurat til nå!”_ **

_ “Trenger du egentlig hjelp?” _

**_“Dust!”_ **

Isak slipper ut et halvkvalt stønn, og bare vet at han har Sanas blikk i nakken. 

“Isak?” Det er bekymring i stemmen hennes. “Er du dårlig?”

Med alle løgnene han serverte på fredag, frister det faktisk å smelle til med et  _ ja _ nå, men han gjør det ikke. 

Det er Sana. 

“Neida.” Han kikker bort på Sana som ser ordentlig bekymret ut. 

“Okey. Du ser ikke helt bra ut, men hvis du sier det så.”

“Takk for den.” Isak rister på hodet og ser inn i PCen sin igjen, puster ut i det det vibrerer i telefonen igjen. 

Et bilde. 

Han tør nesten ikke åpne, men gjør det likevel. 

Og må bare smile.

For bildet som kommer opp på skjermen er et bilde av ryggen til Even, eller rettere sagt nedre del av ryggen og rumpa til Even. Skriften  _ Vi gir deg spenning uten sprekk _ går akkurat over bukselinningen med det svarte beltet. 

**_“Det blir jo ikke like mye spenning uten sprekk altså.”_ **

**_“Hvem har tatt bildet forresten? Du var ikke slangemenneske sist jeg sjekka”_ **

Skriveboblen kommer opp, og Isak blir sittende å se på den. Venter på hva Even kommer til å svare. Han er ikke forberedt på at det plutselig dukker opp et nytt bilde der Even faen meg har åpnet buksen foran og byggbodyen ligger stramt over den tydelig harde pikken hans. 

**_“EVEN! SLUTT!”_ **

Han kan jo bare lukke messengeren og la være å se på bildet eller lese meldingen, han vet det. Men det er jo helt umulig. Skriveboblen dukker opp og Isak blir sittende å stirre på både den og på bildet. 

_ “Det var Johan som tok bildet bakfra, det forfra tok jeg sjæl. Alene.” _

**_“Hvor?”_ **

_ “I garderoben på jobb.” _

**_“Og hvor skal du nå? Med den boneren mener jeg?”_ **

“Helt sikker på at det går bra Isak? Du burde reise hjem. Ikke noe vits i å sitte her og være en smitterisiko for oss andre.” Sana er rett bak ham og han snur kjapt telefonen, ser på henne. 

“Hæ?”

“Du ser ikke bra ut Isak, du puster og stønner. Vrir deg på stolen. Stikk hjem.” Blikket hennes er oppriktig bekymret når hun snur seg og beveger seg mot plassen sin igjen. Han skal til å svare henne når enda en melding kommer fra Even. 

_ “Alene på kontoret. Har noen oppdrag jeg skal gå gjennom.” _

Bildet som følger med er av hånden til Even som ligger over den åpne buksesmekken.

Isak svelger hardt, varmen sprer seg både oppover og nedover, pulsen dunker i halsen og det presser i buksen. Han reiser seg mens han knuger telefonen i den ene hånden og kvepper i det hånden til Sana berører pannen. “Seriøst Isak, du svetter jo. Stikk hjem.”

Hodet rykker bort fra Sanas hånd og han ser hastig på henne før han ser i gulvet. Han kan jo ikke reise hjem fra jobb på grunn av dette, på grunn av en boner. “Neida, jeg må bare på do…” 

Sana nikker i det han stapper telefonen i lommen, langer ut over gulvet, smeller døren igjen bak seg og skynder seg til toalettet. Døren inn til do er julepyntet med et rødt hjerte og en nisse. Isak rekker tunge til nissen i det han går inn, låser døren, setter seg på lokket og skriver melding til Even. 

**_“Sitter på do.”_ **

**_“Med boner.”_ **

Han holder telefonen i hånden mens han knepper opp knappene i buksene. Han vurderer å ringe Even, men innser selv at det er et håpløst prosjekt dert å sitte på do, snakke i telefonen og runke samtidig. Men han er nødt til å lette på trykket, han kommer ikke til å klare å gjøre noe som helst resten av dagen om ikke. Hånden finner veien ned i bokseren og han griper om seg selv, stønner lavt på det første taket og ser for seg bildene av Even igjen, fomler med telefonen, scroller litt og finner det bildet Even sendte av seg selv. Det som var tatt forfra, med buksesmekken kneppet opp og hånden over.

Nok et lavt stønn fyller rommet. Han burde seriøst være litt mer stille, men det virker helt umulig. En kjapp, effektiv runk nå, så kan han kommer seg gjennom dagen. Det dirrer i telefonen, bildet av Even forsvinner og meldingene fra ham popper opp. 

_ “Nå?” _

_ “Har du tenkt å runke på do på jobben?” _

_ “Isak?” _

Han svarer ikke, stirrer på meldingene, kan se for seg Even som sitter og stirrer i skjermen med vidåpne øyne. Han kan se for seg at hånden til Even er på vei ned mot buksesmekken, de lange fingrene skyver byggbodyen til side, drar fram pikken og Even stryker over seg selv. 

_ “Isak? Svar da?” _

Han svarer ikke. 

Men puster tungt mens han skyver bokser og bukse litt lengre ned, får litt større rom å bevege hånden og armen på, lar fingrene gli over den våte tuppen, drar med seg fuktigheten nedover og stønner igjen når bevegelsene glir lettere. Han øker farten, biter seg i leppen og jager desperat utløsningen han vet kommer snart bare han er effektiv nok. 

_ “Faen Isak, du gjør det du? Du sitter og runker på do?” _

Han kan høre stemmen og pusten til Even via meldingene. Haken faller ned når kriblingen i magen starter. Han ser for seg Even. Rød i kinnene, hånden rundt seg, den glir opp og ned i takt med hans egen, store, mørke øyne som stirrer på ham, tungen som glir såvidt over leppene han. 

Tankene sender ham over, tærne krøller seg i skoene og stønnet som kommer ut er høyt. 

Alt for høyt. 

“Isak? Går det bra?” Stemmen utenfra og bankingen på døren river han tilbake og hele kroppen klapper sammen. Han slipper pikken og telefonen på likt, telefonen går i gulvet og cumet drypper ned på både bukse og gulv. 

“Faen.” Isak mumler, vet ikke hva han skal gjøre først og sist. Ta opp telefonen, tørke seg, stappe bort pikken eller svare Sana. 

For det er hun som står utenfor og banker på. 

“Isak? Lever du?”

“Jada.” Han klarer å svare, ser seg rundt, drar av litt papir fra dorullen og tørker først fingrene, så pikken, bokseren, buksen og til slutt gulvet. “Jeg…..” han svelger, “jeg er visst litt dårlig. Magen.” Han stønner påtatt igjen, vet at det ikke er som det stønnet han akkurat leverte, men må jo gi det et forsøk. Han ser opp på veggen og ser et reinsdyr som dingler i en snor over vasken. Det ler av ham. 

“Du har magen litt langt ned du?” Tonen i stemmen hennes er tørr som ørkensand, og han velger å ikke svare. Drar opp bokser og bukse, før han tar opp telefonen og ser på skjermen. Det er en ny meldinge fra Even der, den synes så vidt bak den marmorerte skjermen. 

Faen. 

Han putter telefonen i lommen, vasker hendene nøye før han trekker pusten og låser opp døren. Han håper i det lengste at Sana er borte, men hun står utenfor og smiler så vidt. Øynene hennes stikker i ham når han lukker døren bak seg. “Syk altså?”

Isak legger armen over magen og nikker. “Magetrøbbel, bedre nå da.” Han retter seg litt opp, prøver å virke bare litt dårlig, enda han skjønner at Sana har skjønt hele greia. “Jeg kan sikkert fullføre dagen.”

“Jeg bestilte en taxi til deg, den er her om ti.” Stemmen hennes er helt vanlig, og hun ser på ham. “Helt seriøst, du kan ikke sitte på laben sånn.” Hun nikker og ser ned på buksene hans. De våte flekkene lyser ut i rommet som om cumet hans skulle vært selvlysende. “Regner med at du er på plass igjen i morgen?”

Isak bare nikker, mumler et lite “takk” før han snur seg og går. 

“Forresten, Isak?” Sanas stemme når ham og han snur seg. 

“Ja?”

“Du må be Even slutte å sende deg bilder når du er på jobb.” Han ser det skjeve smilet i ansiktet hennes og blir bare stående og se på henne, klarer ikke å si noe, før han snur seg rundt og går.

  
  


Utenfor setter han seg på en benk og drar fram telefonen. Han kan lese meldingen fra Even gjennom alle stripene. 

_ “Svar da Isak, jeg er nære.” _

Det er en god del minutter siden den meldingen ble sendt, han håper Even har klart seg på egne hånd.

**_“Ferdig. Ja jeg runka. Sana busta meg, hun har bestilt taxi til meg for å få meg hjem. Jeg har cum på buksa og skjermen på telefonen er knust.”_ **

Det knaser lett i skjermen når han skriver, og i det han sender meldingen går skjermen i svart. 

Isak legger hodet bakover og sukker tungt. 

Bare det som manglet nå. 

*

Leiligheten er helt stille når han låser seg inn. Han lukker og låser døren bak seg, går inn på badet og vrenger av seg klærne. Stapper alt i vaskemaskinen sammen med klær fra skittentøykurven og går i dusjen. 

At det er mulig, liksom. 

Han har ingen andre enn seg selv å skylde på egentlig, selv om det er fristende å legge all skyld på Even. Han trengte jo ikke å sende de meldingene midt i arbeidstiden liksom. Men likevel, Isak leste dem selv, så på bildene, svarte, gikk på do, dro fram pikken og… Han lukker øynene og rister på hodet av seg selv. At han ikke la bort telefonen i det minste. Irritasjonen flyr gjennom ham når han tenker på den knuste, svarte skjermen som hånet ham da han la telefonen på kjøkkenbordet. 

Faen. 

Alt er egentlig de jævla byggbodyene sin skyld, kommer han på, og kjenner at han ønsker å plassere skyld. Vil plassere skyld. Og gjør det. 

På byggbodyene. 

Når han er ferdig i dusjen, går han ut i stuen med bare håndkle rundt livet. Regner med Even begynner å lure hvorfor han ikke svarer, så han dumper ned i sofaen, legger beina på bordet, åpner PCen og logger seg på messengeren, leser svaret han fikk av Even etter at telefonen slukna. 

_ “Å faen. Jeg skal gjøre det godt igjen for deg når jeg kommer hjem. ❤❤” _

Han smiler, Even vet alltid hva han skal si eller i dette tilfellet skrive for å få ham i bedre humør. 

**_“Jeg sier alltid ja takk til dine tjenester. ❤❤”_ **

**_“Telefonen døde forresten, derfor seint svar. Den tålte visst ikke sammenstøtet med gulvflisene på do. Jeg er hjemme.”_ **

_ “Det vil si at vi må ut og handle telefon til deg?” _

**_“Noe sånt.”_ **

_ “Jeg kan sikkert kjøpe en på vei hjem, hvis du vet hvilken du vil ha?” _

**_“Vanedyret vil ha samme som han har.”_ **

_ “Du kan få den i julegave! _

**_“Skal jeg liksom klare meg uten telefon i over en uke til? No chance!”_ **

_ “Neida, bare tulla! Jeg fikser!” _

**_“Du er både deilig OG snill du! Elsker deg!”_ **

_ “Love you too! ❤❤” _

**

Isak leter etter ny telefon på nettet når han hører låsen kneppe, utgangsdøren gå opp og et velkjente “halla” lyder gjennom rommet. 

“Hei!” Isak svarer tilbake fra sofaen, legger hodet bakover og kikker mot gangen, venter på at Even skal komme inn. Når han dukker opp i døråpningen, lener han seg mot karmen og smiler. 

“Halla!” Stemmen er både varm og ertende på en gang. 

“Du trenger ikke å stå der og smile sånn. Kom hit, jeg trenger deg,” Isak snøfter, vipper med hodet for å få Even mot seg, “du må holde meg, kose med meg.”

“Uffda…” Even klukker litt før han tar gulvet i lange skritt og dumper ned ved siden av ham. “Stakkar Isaken min.” Han legger armene rundt ham og skal til å dra ham inntil seg, men Isak dytter lett i brystkassen hans. 

“Du trenger ikke å le, det er egentlig din skyld. Alt sammen.”

Even gir seg ikke, bruker bare mer krefter og Isak blir dratt inn til ham. “Alt?”

“Mm.” Isak blir myk i armene hans, legger tyngden mot Even og lar hodet sitt falle ned på skulderen hans. “Hadde det ikke vært for deg og den byggbodyen, hadde ingenting av det som skjedde i dag skjedd.”

“Nei?”

“Nei. Jeg hadde vel ikke runka på dass om det ikke var for alle de heite bildene du sendte, og det du skrev.” Isak dytter ham i brystet igjen, men rikker seg ikke bort fra ham, klemmer seg heller litt tettere inntil. 

“Syns du bildene var heite?” Even stryker ham langsomt over ryggen.

“Hva tror du? Det var ikke akkurat bilde av skjøteledninger og skrujern du sendte.”

“Nei,” Even ler kort, “men du var ikke noe bedre selv da, med det du skrev.”

“Kanskje ikke.” Isak borer nesen sin ned i brystkassen til Even, trekker inn lukten av ham, den er beroligende og deilig. “Gjort er gjort, men jeg må ha ny telefon. Du kjøpte ikke en på veien hjem?”

Even rister på hodet mens han strekker ut bena, beveger litt på seg i sofaen og Isak legger armen rundt livet hans, holder ham fast. “Jeg måtte hjem til deg først, se om du levde.” Han rufser i håret hans, og Isak sukker av berøringen og følelsen i hodebunnen. “Men jeg kan sikkert stikke og kjøpe en til deg altså. Det er den samme modellen du vil ha? Eller du er sikker på at det ikke bare er skjermen? At du bare kan bytte skjerm?”

“Vet ikke?” Isak strekker seg mot bordet og tar opp telefonen, snur litt på seg og lener seg tilbake på Even så begge kan se skjermen. Den er splintret i tusen biter, mosaikkmønsteret er egentlig pent, men gjør telefonen ubrukelig. Han prøver å skru den på, men ingen lyd, ingen vibrering og ikke noe tegn til liv. “Prøv å ring meg da.” Isak gløtter opp på ham. 

Even ringer ham, men kommer rett til svareren, så han legger telefonen ned igjen og ser på Isak. “Vil du være med?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke om jeg ikke må.

“Du må ikke. Jeg klarer å handle en telefon helt alene faktisk.” Even reiser seg litt opp. Isak hviler fortsatt tungt mot brystkassen hans. “Men jeg får ikke gått om du ligger oppå meg sånn.” 

“Men det var så deilig.” Isak presser seg mot ham. 

“Jeg vet det, men telefon eller kroppen min? Hva er viktigst?”

“Og det tør du å spørre om?”

“Egentlig ikke.” Even ler kort. 

Isak ler legger seg enda tyngre mot ham før han setter seg opp ser på ham. "Jeg trenger virkelig den telefonen." 

Even ler igjen og klemmer ham inntil seg. "Jeg skal fikse telefon til deg jeg." Han reiser seg og går ut i gangen. Isak hører at han romstere med noe før han kommer tilbake. "Se her," han kaster noe mot Isak, "arbeidstelefonen min." 

Isak tar imot og ser på ham. "Serr?" 

"Hæ?" Even ser overrasket på ham. 

"Skal jeg bruke arbeidstelefonen din?" Isak spør med all mulig tvil i stemmen.

"Neinei," Even ristet på hodet. "Du skal ha den så jeg kan ringe deg om jeg må spørre om noe. Når jeg kjøper telefon til deg."

"Men kan du ikke bare ringe…" Isak tar seg i det, begynner å le, "nei, det kan du jo ikke."

Even ler også. "Nei, jeg kan jo ikke det." Han går ut i gangen og tar på sko og jakke. "Ses snart!" Også er han ute av døren. 

*

Det går tjue minutter så ringer telefonen. Isak ser på den, forsikrer seg om at det faktisk er Even som ringer før han svarer. 

“Halla sexy!”

_ “Heidu. Det er et spørsmål fra selgeren her.” _

“Okey?”

_ “Har du sånn idiot-forsikring på den telefonen som ble ødelagt?” _

Isak himler med øynen. “Tror ikke forsikringen dekker knusing av telefon fordi man runker på do altså!”

“Isak…” Stemmen til Even drukner i en annen stemme. 

_ “ _ **_WHAT_ ** _?”  _

Isak setter seg opp. “Faen, Even. Har du på høyttaler?” Det prikker ubehagelig i hele ham når Even omsider svarer. 

_ “Eh, ja.”  _

Isak hører latter i bakgrunnen, og vet hvem den tilhører. “Og du handler i butikken der Eskild jobber?”

_ “Eh, ja? Er det noe galt med det?” _

Isak kaster seg bakover og river seg i håret. Eskild. Faen. Fuck. Nå kommer han til å få høre det for evig og alltid liksom. 

_ “Isak?”  _ Stemmen til Eskild er nærmere nå, han lener seg sikkert over telefonen.  _ “Du kødda faktisk ikke nå?” _

“Even! Få av høyttaleren, vær så snill.” Stemmen hans er ynkelig. 

_ “Sorry! Jeg trodde ikke du kom til å si det liksom! Eskild ville bare hjelpe, og ja, det er bare meg nå.” _

“Jeg kommer aldri til å slippe unna Eskilds erting nå. Aldri!”

_ “Sorry!”  _ Even høres oppriktig lei seg ut, og det er jo ikke bare hans feil, litt selvfølgelig, men ikke bare. 

Isak huffer og retter seg litt opp. “Det går bra. Og det er jo lurt å ta det på forsikringen da, om det går, jeg melder det inn nå. Får du tak i en ny telefon?”

_ “Jada, det ordner seg. Eskild er på saken!”  _

“Fint.” Isak ligger med lukkede øyne i sofaen. “Vi snakkes når du kommer hjem. Og takk for at du fikser, Even.”

_ “Alt for deg vet du. Hadet!” _

_ “Hadet Isaaak!”  _ Stemmen til Eskild når ham og den ubehagelige prikkingen og varmen sprer seg. 

Igjen. 

For en jævlig dag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er lov å ombestemme seg, selv for Isak... 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Byggbodyen sto ikke høyt i kurs etter kapittel to, spent på hva dere tenker nå!  
> Legg gjerne igjen en liten kommentar, så blir vi veldig glade!


	4. Den beste julen. Ever.

Isak våkner opp til noen fjerne toner og Kurt Nilsens stemme som synger

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

Isak ler litt når neste strofe kommer. _From now on our troubles will be out of sight_. Fett! 

Han har skuldrene festet omtrent oppe ved ørene, og vet at det er det samme for Even. De har to helt syke uker bak seg, begge har hatt kjempestress på jobben, i tillegg har det vært julebord og julelunsjer. Hvordan de har klart å handle julegaver oppi alt dette skjønner han ikke, men alt er faktisk i boks. Han har aldri gledet seg så mye til jul og juleferie som det han gjør i år. Aller mest gleder han seg til 1. juledag, når roen senker seg helt på ordentlig. 

Det er en søndag og første feriedag for ham. Litt uvanlig, men han valgte selv å jobbe i går for å kunne ta fri i morgen, lille julaften, og hele romjulen og nyttårshelgen sammen med Even. Han strekker seg litt og lar feriefølelsen feste seg i kroppen.

Å tenke at det skal være bare de to hele tiden, er en utopisk drøm, han vet det, men late morgener, lange julefrokoster bare de to, og så sosialisering etter fire-fem på ettermiddagen, det er greit. 

Lyden fra musikken blir høyere i det døren går opp og Even kommer smilende inn. Han er på andre feriedag, sikkert derfor han er oppe allerede. 

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now._

“God morgen kjæresten min.” Even kaster seg oppi sengen så madrassen duver og Isak tenker at dersom han var litt tynnere, litt lettere, ville spretten sendt ham i en bue ut av sengen. 

“God morgen.” Isak får et kyss og ser på ham. “Kurt Nilsen?”

“Ja! Den juleplata er jo bare helt nydelig.” Even nikker med hodet og nynner sammen med neste låt, synger plutselig _“Baby it’s cold outside”_ mot ham og Isak ler. 

“Er det? Kaldt altså?”

“Aner ikke. Har ikke vært ute, og har ikke tenkt meg ut.”

Isak drar ham ned mot seg og holder ham fast. “Hvorfor er du oppe?”

“Måtte pisse, også var jeg egentlig litt våken. Har laget frokost til deg. Eller til oss da.”

“Fett.”

“Bacon, eggerøre, varme rundstykker, røkelaks, juleskinke, og sånn ost som vi syns er så god, den svarte vet du....”

“Åh, Edamerost? Digg!” Isak slipper ikke taket i Even, vil bare ligge litt til. “Men du? Vi er nødt til å bevege oss utenfor døren i dag.”

“Å?” 

“Ja, vi må levere gaver, så slipper vi det i morgen. Vi tar det i ettermiddag.”

“Må vi? Kan vi ikke invitere folk hit da, så kan de hente?”

“Nei.” Isak rister bestemt på hodet. “Da får vi de aldri ut igjen. Spesielt ikke Eskild og Johan. Vi henger posen med pakkene på dørklinken, dinger på og stikker.” 

Even ler. “Duu, nå er du urettferdig.”

“Jada, jeg skal ikke gjøre det. Men det har vært litt mye Eskild nå i desember. Hva kjøpte vi til ham forresten?”

“Jeg fikk tak i en byggbody med påskriften S _penning med sprekk,_ og du kjøpte noe andre greier. Eller var det til Johan?”

“Neida. Jeg bare glemte den byggbodyen. Jeg kjøpte biletter til “Løvenes konge”. Stakkars resten av kinosalen, for å si det sånn.” 

Even ler. “Stemmer det, og enig!”

“Johan får to flasker vin. Det er greit det?”

“Jada, mer enn greit. Men du? Nå må du stå opp. Eggerøren blir kald!”

“Jeg kommer meg ikke opp før du reiser deg. Klarer liksom ikke å løfte deg heller da.”

“Pingle.” Even legger seg med hele tyngden over ham og Isak stønner. 

“Akkurat som du klarer å løfte meg.” 

“Gjør jeg vel?” Even reiser seg, tar tak i hendene hans og drar ham opp til seg. Og før Isak får sukk for seg, bøyer Even seg fram, tar tak rundt knehasene hans og hiver ham over skuldrene i et brannmannsløft. 

“Even!” Isak hviner, han hører det selv. “Sett meg ned, ikke kødd.”

Even slipper ham raskt ned igjen, gliser når Isak kjenner gulvplankene under beina igjen. “Dust.” Isak dytter til ham. 

“Det var du som ba om det!” 

  
  


Midt i frokosten ringer det på dørtelefonen, og begge stopper midt i det de driver med. Even gløtter mot gangen mens Isak rister på hodet og spiser videre. 

“Må vi åpne?” Even tar en munnfull med eggerøre. 

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei.” 

Det ringer på en gang til, og Even ser opp på ham igjen. “Sikker?”

“Mmm.” Isak spiser videre og forholder seg helt i ro. Han vil gjerne ha denne formiddagen med Even helt for seg selv. 

Det ringer for tredje gang, samtidig som telefonen til Isak lyser opp og vibrerer. Han prøver å ignorere den, men den gir seg ikke, og til slutt går han bort til benken og ser på den. 

Han ser på Even. “Sana.” 

“Åpne?” Even reiser seg. 

“Ja.” Isak sukker og sveiper over telefonen. “Kommer nå.” sier han, og legger på. 

Det tar noen minutter, så er Sana i gangen. 

“Hva skjer?” Hun tar av seg vanter, ytterjakke, skjerf og lue som. alt dekket av snø som har begynt å smelte. Hun går innover i leiligheten med en pose i hånden. “Hvorfor åpnet dere ikke?” Hun ser seg rundt, gløtter mot soverommet som om hun tror det var der de var. 

Isak peker mot kjøkkenet. “Vi spiser frokost. Sammen. For første gang på evigheter.” 

Sana går inn og ser på bordet. “Fancy og koselig da. Kan jeg ta et?” Hun peker på rundstykket. 

“Ja jøss.” Isak peker på en ledig stol og finner en tallerken og bestikk til henne. “Værsågod.”

“Jeg har julegaver til dere. Vi reiser i kveld, det er derfor jeg kom nå.”

“Takk.” Isak tar imot posen, og reiser seg. “Jeg, eller vi da, har forresten en gave til deg også. Bursdagsgave altså, så du kan heller ikke åpne før julaften.” Han gliser til henne. 

“Dust.”

“Vi skulle vel egentlig levert den til Yousef, bare for å være sikker på at du ikke snoker på den.” Even skyter inn med munnen full av rundstykke med ost og eggerøre på. 

“Haha, morsomme dere. Jeg er ikke sånn pakkesnoker.”

“Neivel.” Isak skakker litt på hodet. “Det er ikke det Yousef sier.”

“Yousef lyver litt av og til. Visste du ikke det?”

“Sana?” Even ser på henne.

“Even?”

Isak ler av dem, og henter pakken til Sana, legger den i en pose og gir den til henne, 

“Hva er planene deres i jula da?” Sana forsyner seg med mere mat. “Dette var digg eggerøre forresten!”

“Minst mulig som tar lengst mulig tid.” Isak ser på Even som nikker. “Blir vel noe familiegreier, tenker jeg. Og kanskje en tur ut med gutta, men ellers ingen planer.”

“Dere skulle blitt med Yousef og meg vet du. Gambia i julen. Det er stressfritt og deilig.”

“Kanskje neste år?” Even kikker på Isak som nikker. 

“Neste år.” 

*

Dagen siger avgårde i et absolutt fantastisk rolig tempo. Sent på ettermiddagen står Isak på badet og legger rent tøy i skapene mens han hører på musikk fra den nye mobilen når det ringer på døren. 

Han hører Even åpne, og hører stemmen til Eskild i gangen. Isak sukker lett før han tar telefonen i hånden og går ut av badet. 

“Får du lov til det?” Eskilds stemme kommer fykende mot ham. 

Isak ser på de store øynene som stirre på ham. “Hæ?”

Eskild snur seg mot Even. “Lar du ham virkelig ta med seg telefonen på badet?”

Varmen sprer seg oppover halsen og Isak prøver febrilsk å le, men det kommer bare et stønn. 

Even ser på Eskild og rynker pannen. “Hva da?”

“Dere har flisgulv på badet ikke sant? Og hva kan skje når Isak har med seg telefon på do? Ikke det at jeg tror han runker så innmari mye på do hjemme, spesielt ikke når du er her, men likevel?” Eskild er helt alvorlig, og Isak går med kjappe skritt bort til ham og gir ham et klaps i bakhodet. 

“Dust!”

Eskilds ansikt sprekker opp og latteren triller ut av ham. “Sorry, Isak. Klarte bare ikke. Skal ikke nevne det igjen.”

“Sikkert ikke.” Isak mumler tørt før han går mot sofaen og setter seg ned.

Eskild holder opp en pose.“Jeg kommer med gaver til dere. Den ene må du pakke opp nå, Isak.” Han roter gjennom posen og trekker opp en flat, rektangulær pakke, gir den til Isak før han også setter seg.

“Nå?” 

“Mm. En førjulsgave.” 

Isak klemmer forsiktig på pakken. Even setter seg ned ved siden av ham og nikker mot den. “Det er i allefall ikke en byggbody.” 

Eskild ler og rister på hodet. “Nei, det er det ikke. Åpne da Isak!”

Isak river papiret av pakken og blir sittende å se på innholdet samtidig som han hører Evens begynnende latter. Han ser opp på Eskild som biter seg i leppa for ikke å le. 

“Takkass. Jeg trenger visst denne.” Isak snur på den ene av de to gjenstandene han har i hånden. Det er en eske som det står _Panzerglass +_ utenpå, den andre et silikondeksel til telefonen. 

“Snu den.” Eskild nikker mot ham. 

Isak snur silikondekselet og begynner faktisk å le. Eskild ass. _For mye spenning gir sprekk_ står det med store bokstaver bak på dekselet. 

“Greit, jeg tar hintet.” Isak tar telefonen sin og presser den inn i dekselet. “Fornøyd?”

“Jepp. Bare få satt på det glasset før du begynner på jobb igjen da.” Eskild legger posen han har på bordet, skyver den mot dem. 

“Vi har gaver til dere også.” Even reiser seg og går ut på kontoret. “Jeg skal hente dem.” 

“Åååå, har dere gaver til meg?”

“Selvfølgelig.” Isak får litt dårlig samvittighet for at han irriterer seg over Eskild nesten hele tiden, for han er jo mest god, Even har helt rett i det. “Selvfølgelig har vi kjøpt gave til både deg og Johan!”

“Ååå.” Eskild reiser seg og slenger seg ned i sofaen ved siden av ham. “Jeg visste det! Du er glad i meg, Isak!” Han legger armen rundt Isak og klemmer ham inntil seg. 

Isak klemmer lett tilbake før han trekker seg unna igjen. “Don’t push it, Eskild!” Men han ler, for han vet jo at han er det. Hadde det ikke vært for Eskild… nei, det vil han ikke tenke på. 

“Men du? Jeg kommer nå fordi Johan og jeg reiser bort i morgen tidlig. Vi skal feire jul med hans familie i Eskilstuna.”

“Du kødder?” Isak stirrer på ham. 

“Nei, vi skal reise bort.”

“Neinei, ikke det. Kommer Johan fra Eskilstuna?”

“Ja?” Eskild ser på ham.

“Morsomt da.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. 

“Hva er morsomt?” Even kommer inn i rommet med en pose som han gir til Eskild.

“At Johan kommer fra Eskilstuna.” Isak ler kort. 

Even ser på Eskild. “Skal dere dit?”

Eskild nikker. “Vi reiser i morgen tidlig. Skal dere være her hjemme hele julen forresten?” 

Isak nikker og Even setter seg ned ved siden av ham igjen. “Vi skal feire julaften hos mamma og pappa, men ellers blir vi her. Vi trenger ferie.”

“Da slipper dere i alle fall Johan og meg som maser.” Eskild reiser seg igjen og ser på dem begge. 

“Dere gjør jo ikke det da.” Isak prøver å være så alvorlig og oppriktig han bare klarer. 

“Jeg vet jo at vi gjør det innimellom Isak. Men dere er veldig hyggelige å være sammen med da. Også er det innmari gøy å erte deg litt. Men jeg lover, vi skal aldri gå inn selv om døren ikke er låst igjen! Æresord!”

Varmen strømmer oppover halsen hans igjen, og han er sikker på at ansiktet snart har samme farge som den ene juleduken som henger på badet og venter på en omgang med strykejernet. “Det hadde vært fint.” Han reiser seg og går mot Eskild, legger hånden på skulderen hans og klemmer den lett. “Vi setter veldig pris på deg, og dere, vi også Eskild. Helt sant! Men ja, jobb litt med timingen din. Og så kan du lære deg å ta et hint!”

“Will do!”

De klemmer og ønsker hverandre god jul, før Eskild forsvinner ut av døren.

  
  


*

Senere på kvelden, etter at de har vært ute med julegaver til alle de ikke skal feire julaften med, står Isak på badet igjen. Han skal brette de klærne han ikke rakk da Eskild kom. Byggbodyen til Even henger på den nest bakerste tråden. Han har blitt vant til den nå, syns ikke den er stygg en gang, selv om det er litt spesielt at en voksen mann går med body på jobb. 

Han tar den opp og lar det glatte stoffet gli mellom fingrene mens han tenker på hvor mye greier det plagget har laget for ham den siste måneden. Fra Eskild kom med den første byggbodyen som ble gjemt i skapet på badet, til at han nå er vant til å se Even ha den på hver dag, og både vasker og bretter den, eller de da. Even har jo flere enn en. Han har til og med begynt å like dem. Litt.

Det glatte stoffet kiler i hånden, og han får litt lyst til å prøve den på. Bare for å vite hvordan den føles mot huden. Even påstår at den er veldig behagelig. Og Isak kan egentlig forstå det, for det virker som den er laget av en kombinasjon av det treningstøy og superundertøy er laget av. Mykt, glatt, stretchy og fuktabsorberende. Han holder den opp foran seg.

“Prøv den da?” 

Han snurrer rundt på hælene og ser på Even som bare står der i døråpningen.

“Nei.”

“Kom igjen, Isak. Jeg har lyst til å se deg med den på.” 

“Hvorfor?” Isak klemmer det glatte stoffet i håndflaten. En ting er å prøve den alene, men når Even skal se på? “Har du stått der lenge?”

“Litt. Du er så fin. Også tror jeg du kommer til å se dritbra ut i den. Har faktisk tenkt på det, at du vil kle den. Den og labfrakken.”

“Du kødder nå?” Isak ler kort. 

“Ja.” Even kommer inn på badet. “Jeg kødder med labfrakken. Den kan jeg ta på.”

“Okey?” Det begynner å kile litt i magen og prikke litt i fingrene. Han ser skinnet i ansiktet til Even, skuldrene er nede, det er noe avslappet over hele ham. Det glimter til i øynene hans og tungspissen væter såvidt leppene som krøller seg i et smil.

Isak drar glidelåsen i hettejakken ned og vrenger den av seg. Skyver joggebuksen ned, tråkker ut av den og sparker den til siden før han drar t-skjorten over hodet. 

Når han løfter byggbodyen for å dra den over hodet kremter Even. Isak stopper bevegelsen og ser på ham. 

“All the way or no way.” Even gliser. 

Isak står helt rolig en stund før han senker armene. Ser gnistene i øynene til Even, munnvikene drar seg sakte oppover. Isak legger tommelene på innsiden av linningen på bokseren, skyver den langsomt ned til den faller i gulvet, sparker til den så den går i bue mot joggebuksen.

“Fornøyd nå?” Stemmen skjelver litt og øynene til Even mørkner og blir store. 

“Veldig.” 

Han drar byggbodyen over hodet, tar tak i klaffen, drar den mellom beina og fester den foran. Så kikker han opp på Even. En varm farge kryper over ansiktet hans. 

Håndflaten glir over det glatte stoffet. Den er så deilig mot huden som Even har prøvd å fortelle ham. Det strammer ingen steder, likevel sitter den tett inntil kroppen hans, som et ekstra lag med hud. 

“Jeg….” Isak ser ned på seg selv før han ser opp på Even. “Jeg skjønner at du syns den er digg å gå med.”

Even tar et skritt mot ham. Adamseplet hans beveger seg når han svelger. “Og faen altså. Jeg skjønner at du sleit på jobben den dagen. Sorry for det ass. Hadde jeg visst det jeg vet nå, ville jeg ikke sendt de bildene. For om du syns jeg var halvparten så digg som jeg syns du er nå, så er det mer enn nok.” Armene til Even fanger ham inn, hendene stryker over ryggen, ned over rumpa og klemmer han mot seg. “Har vi egentlig noen flere planer i dag?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Vi har ferie.”

“Digg.” Even kysser ham lett på halsen, men Isak skal ikke la ham komme unna så lett, setter håndflatene i brystkassen hans og skyver ham fra seg. “Hæ?” Even ser på ham. 

“Labfrakken.” Isak nikker mot døren. 

“Nå? Seriøst?” Even snur seg og ser mot døren, ser tilbake på Isak igjen og munnvikene kryper oppover i takt med at øynene krymper til to små halvmåner. 

“Dønn seriøst.” 

“Okey.” Even nikker, river av seg t-skjorten han har på og går ut av badet. 

“Even?” Isak roper etter ham. 

Han snur seg og ser på ham. 

Isak nikker mot buksene hans og gliser. “All the way or no way.” 

Even ler mot ham, skyver joggebuksene ned mens han går og tråkker ut av dem. Det siste Isak ser av ham før han forsvinner inn på soverommet er rumpa som kommer til synet mens bokseren flyr gjennom luften og lander like utenfor badet.

Han blir litt usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Skal han stå her og vente, eller skal han gå etter Even inn på soverommet? Det er ikke sånn at de har for vane å kle seg ut, selv om den labfrakken har vært med på noe før. Han er litt spent på hva Even finner på, for det er som regel han som har tatt den på seg. 

Døren til soverommet forblir lukket, og Isak tar noen forsiktige skritt over badegulvet, slukker lyset og lukker døren bak seg. Han tar turen forbi utgangsdøren bare for å dobbeltsjekke at den er låst, og ser seg selv i speilet i gangen. 

En tørr latter slipper ut av ham når han lar blikket vandre over sin egen kropp pakket inn i den svarte byggbodyen og han blir enig med seg selv om at det ikke er et så lekkert plagg. Samtidig er det jo klart at om Even ser ham slik som han ser Even, så skjønner han greia. Kanskje det rett og slett er mannen inni som definerer hva som er digg å se på, uavhengig av klærne. 

Med raske skritt går han tilbake til soveromsdøren, og blir stående utenfor. Han kan bare åpne. Han må ikke vente på et signal om at alt er klart, likevel står han bare der. Det kribler i hele ham, hjertet banker litt ekstra og det er som noen skrur til litt hardere rundt den strengen som knytter hele ham sammen. 

Døren går plutselig opp, og foran ham står Even med labfrakk og munnbind, han har et stetoskop hengende rundt halsen og den ene lommen buler ut. Han møter blikket til Even over munnbindet. Det er enda mørkere enn i sted, øynene smalner litt og det glitrer i dem. 

“Hva kan jeg gjøre for deg?” Evens stemme er mørk, den dirrer litt og Isak ser adamseplet hans bevege seg når han svelger. 

“Hva har du å tilby?” Isak tar et skritt inn i rommet, lar blikket gli over den gjenkneppede labfrakken Even har på seg. Lurer på om han faktisk er naken under, eller om han har tatt på seg noe. Og om Even er like påvirket som han selv er. 

“Sjekk av hjerterytme,,” Even griper stetoskopet, “lungekapasitet, temperatur eller kanskje prostatamassasje?” Evens øyenbryn løfter seg og han tar opp en tube glid fra lommen. 

“Er det alt? Da tror jeg jeg står over.” Isak kjenner latteren boble i magen av uttrykket Even får i ansiktet. 

“Jeg kan tilby en full bodycheckup også.” Even slenger stetoskopet på sengen og putter gliden tilbake i lommen. 

“Hvilken da?” Isak tar et skritt mot ham og tar tak i kragen på labfrakken. 

“Hvilken hva?” Even ser på ham og drar ned munnbinden. 

“Hvilken body?” Isak tar et skritt framover, skyver ham bakover og presser seg mot ham så han dumper ned på sengekanten. Isak setter seg overskrevs på ham, hviler underarmene på skuldrene hans og graver fingrene inn i håret hans. 

“Din.” Even ser opp på ham og Isak bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham. 

“Ikke bare denne?” Isak drar lett i halslinningen på byggbodyen han har på.

“Ikke så interessert i den altså.” Evens hender stryker over hoftene hans og fester seg rundt livet hans, trekker ham ned mot seg, og Isak kjenner ham mot seg gjennom labfrakken. 

“Blir legen påvirket her eller?” Isak trykker seg mot ham, klarer ikke å skjule ruheten i sin egen stemme. 

“Mmm. Så hot.”

“Ikke bra.” Isak prøver å skyve Even fra seg, men Even holder ham fast, og i løpet av et blunk ligger han på ryggen og Even setter kneet mellom beina hans og legger seg over ham. 

“Ikke?” Hånden til Even tar tak i borrelåsfestet på byggbodyen, river det opp og skyver hånden sin oppover magen hans. 

Isak trekker pusten raskt, magen suges inn av berøringen og han må svelge før han stønner lavt. “Joda, ombestemte meg.”

Even henger over ham på den ene armen mens den andre hånden glir langsomt over magen og brystet hans. “Så bra.” Leppene til Even er så nære at pusten hans kiler mot ansiktet, Isak løfter på hodet for å kysse ham, men Even trekker seg litt unna og Isak treffer bare luft. 

“Lurer på hvor jeg skal begynne.” Even ser på ham, blikket brenner nesten mot ham og et krøllete smil danser i ansiktet hans. “Her,” han berører så vidt den ene brystvorten hans før hånden forsvinner nedover og legger seg like over hoftebeinet, klemmer så det kiler, “eller her,” hånden glir videre over magen, forbi lysken og legger seg på innsiden av låret klemmer lett “eller her.” 

Isak ler og prøver å vri seg unna ham, men han blir holdt nede av kroppen til Even. “Fuck Even, samme det vel.” 

“Hm?” Even møter blikket hans igjen, “Samme det? Tror ikke det gitt.” Hånden hans glir langsomt oppover og i det Isak tror den skal treffe ballene hans blir den borte. 

Den hvite kragen på labfrakken Even har på seg rammer inn ansiktet hans. Isak griper tak i de hvite snippene, drar Even ned mot seg. “Samme det. Bare ta på meg, vær så snill. Og få av deg denne.” Isak røsker frakken åpen så alle trykknappene gir fra seg hvert sitt metalliske sukk. 

Even har ikke noe under. 

“Og du må få av deg denne.” Even tar tak i byggbodyen, skyver den opp under armene hans og Isak må slippe frakken for at Even skal få dratt bodyen over hodet hans, kaster den på gulvet før han vrenger frakken av seg og kaster den samme vei. 

“Jeg liker deg aller best sånn.” Pusten til Even kiler ham på leppene før de møtes i et vått og hektisk kyss. 

“Jeg også.” Isak mumler mellom kyssene som blir dypere og dypere. 

*

“Jeg syns fortsatt bodyer passer best på babyer, eller unger da.” Isak ligger på ryggen med hodet til Even på brystkassen sin. Fingrene vandrer gjennom håret hans, vekselvis stryker og tvinner de glatte og svette hårstråene mellom fingrene sine. 

“Jeg er jo egentlig enig.” Hånden til Even hviler midt på brystet hans, bare et par fingertupper beveger seg forsiktig over huden hans som om han presser fast bladgull på ham. “Akkurat som labfrakker egentlig passer best på gamle og grå professorer med lesebrillene langt frem på nesen.”

Isak ler. “Nettopp.”

“Tenk da, når vi får en unge, så kan jeg og ungen ha matchende bodyer. For han eller hun må jo få en body som det står Bech Elektronikk på.”

Magen til Isak blir plutselig klemt sammen som i en hydraulisk presse. “Unge?”

“Ja?” Even ser opp på ham, øynene stråler mot ham. “Tenk deg det da, to-tre grønnøyde små krølltopper som himler med øynene i takt med deg mens de roter rundt her.”

Isak blir helt stille. Han må innrømme at unger har han ikke tenkt så mye på. Eller, han har jo tenkt på det, men ikke sånn som Even snakker om det nå. 

Even rører på seg, heiser seg opp på albuen mens fingrene fortsatt glir over brystet hans, Isak kjenner at fingeren hans skjelver litt. “Vil du ikke ha unger?”

Blikkene deres møtes og Evens øyne er store og de virrer litt, ser på både øynene og leppene hans, venter på svar. 

“Eh, jeg… jeg har vel ikke tenkt så mye på det.”

“Men….” Even blir stille, fingrene har stoppet å bevege seg, han blunker flere ganger, “..du har tenkt på det?”

“Ja.” Isak nikker. “Eller ikke før vi ble sammen da, men etter det, så har jeg kanskje tenkt litt på det. Men de må ha blå øyne ass.” 

“Grønne.” Evens ansikt ommøbleres til det avslappede rolige igjen. “De må ha grønne øyne. Og være interessert i biologi og sånt.”

“Blå og de må bli håndverkere.” Isak ler kort før han fortsetter. “En rørlegger, en snekker og en elektriker.” 

“Så du går for tre unger?” 

“Du er trikkeren, to unger holder, folk sier det er er plankekjøring…”

“Om en blir snekker i allefall.” Even ler. 

“Ja, og om en blir rørlegger så slipper vi at det bare blir rør. Og så bevarer vi spenningen med deg som elektriker.”

Even ler igjen, legger armene rundt ham og drar ham inntil seg. “Litt synd at vi ikke kan lage dem selv, for da skulle vi begynt nå.” Leppene hans berører halsen til Isak, det kiler litt men mest sender det gode vibrasjoner nedover i kroppen. 

“Så fordi vi ikke kan lage unger selv, så…” Isak ler kort mens han smyger hånden ned under dynen, stryker over magen og ned mellom beina til Even, klemmer fingrene rundt ham og beveger hånden langsomt “... blir det ikke noe mer?”

“Jo. Mye mer..” Even forsvinner under dynen mens han plasserer myke kyss nedover kroppen til Isak, og Isak tenker at dette nok kommer til å bli den beste julen.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak får nok en rolig og fredfull jul, fridager med seine frokoster, tidlige kvelder, litt sosialt samvær, men mest hverandre. En drømmejul for noen av oss, og i dette universet drømmejulen for begge gutta. 
> 
> At vi skulle klare å skrive fire kapitler på grunn av et bilde av en byggbody Lisa_Ruvo fant tidlig i høst, det hadde vi ikke sett for oss. Men sånn ble det, og vi har hatt det utolig gøy når vi har skrevet, selv om alle ideer ikke har blitt med. Kanskje like greit... Og når vi leser alle de fine kommentarene fra dere - og tusen hjertelig takk for alle dem - så ser vi at dere også har kost dere når dere har lest! Kanskje dere har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar på dette kapittelet også? 
> 
> Vi ønsker alle dere fine lesere en riktig god jul! ❤❤ Husk at Livet er NÅ, Alt er LOVE og Be kind, always!


End file.
